Fuera del Laboratorio
by Esciam
Summary: Porque, aunque sea difícil de creer, Abby tiene vida más allá del Laboratorio. El relato de un Fin de semana importante para ella...


¡Hola, Gente!

Sí, lo sé. Últimamente, mi sensor de crack ha estado fallando, pero no me importa. Porque tenía que escribirle algo a Abby, y esto fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

**Disclaimer: **Los creadores de NCIS, son Donald P. Bellisario, Dom McGill por lo tanto esa serie y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**OoOoO**

**Fuera del laboratorio**

**I**

Abby cogió su abrigo negro y se lo puso rápidamente, fue hacia su gran bolso del mismo color, pero con adornos de estrellas infantiles de todos colores, y empezó a buscar algo con ahínco. Al no encontrarlo, se toqueteó por todo lugar en su cuerpo donde podrían haber bolsillos y, con una gran sonrisa, sacó sus llaves con un llavero de una calavera caricaturesca.

Finalmente, se volvió con energía hacia sus niños y pelotón y les dijo:

—Ya se los he dicho desde hace dos días… esta vez no nos veremos por todo el fin de semana. —pasaba la mirada por todos sus equipos apagados y cuidadosamente arropados… ¡eh! Cubiertos, con una mirada que trataba de ser intimidatoria y un dedo incriminador a cada uno en específico según decía—. Miren que te actualicé un software, te cambié aquel chip y dejé que McGee te usara a ti. Espero que cuando regrese el lunes, estén listos para el trabajo con todas las ganas y sin ninguna queja, ¿eh? —Finalmente, dejó de fruncir los ojos, bajó la mano y dijo con total cariño—: saben que yo también los extrañaré.

Les envió una gran sonrisa de labios unidos y, finalmente, salió de su laboratorio y cerró con llave.

Sin embargo, antes de salir totalmente del edificio, pasó por la máquina expendedora y se hizo de seis cafpows… por los cuales había llevado aquel bolso grande. Ya casi había llegado hasta la esquina, cuando se volvió rápidamente y compró dos más, sólo por si acaso.

**II**

Abby miró al tipo enorme y de gran barriga y frunció los ojos cuando a él se le ocurrió mirarla a ella. Aunque tenía una gran sonrisa por su logro perfecto, ante esa mirada, no tuvo otra que dejar de sonreír.

Una mujer baja, regordeta y morena, vestida de monja, le tomó del brazo y la hizo bajarse un poco a su altura para oírla decir en un susurro:

—Déjalo ya, Abigail… el padre Lahmann tiene razón, no eres una monja.

—¡Pero no es justo, hermana Rosita! ¡Yo soy una de las fundadoras de este equipo de boliche y él insiste en quejarse de mí cuando jugamos contra ellos! —Abby había hablado rápido y exclamando en susurros. Pero dejó de hacerlo cuando la mujer le sonrió y le dio dos palmadas en el brazo.

—Tú eres nuestra entrenadora, Abigail —y le mostró una gorra que decía "coach" en letras góticas, con cariño.

Abby abrió mucho la boca, en una muy emocionada sonrisa y la mujer se la puso en la cabeza.

—¡Gracias hermana Rosita, es hermosa! —Abby le había abrazado con fuerza mientras la mujer reía y sacaba las trenzas de su cabello por unos huecos en la parte de arriba de la gorra.

Cuando Abby la dejó de abrazar, la mujer la tomó de los hombros y con seriedad, le dijo:

—Ahora ve a confortar y aconsejar a la hermana Erika, que sigue ella y ya sabes lo nerviosa que se pone cuando no te tenemos como jugadora.

Abby asintió, dejó el gran vaso de Cafpow en la mesa, donde estaban las demás monjas. Les enseñó su nueva gorra con una gran sonrisa y luego fue hacia una joven y delgada hermana, que hasta cogía la bola con las manos temblantes. Ésta dio un gritito cuando sintió a Abby cogerle con los antebrazos desde atrás, pero al oír la voz que le hablaba desde esa cabeza recostada a su hombro, se tranquilizó en seguida.

—Vamos, hermana Erika… ya sabe qué debe hacer…

Y entre las dos dijeron una pequeña oración al ángel de la guarda, que logró tranquilizar a la monja antes de que tirara la bola.

**III**

Cuando la pizza llegó a la mesa, risas, exclamaciones y muchos "gracias" se dieron desde diferentes y entusiastas voces femeninas… Todas las monjas cogieron un pedazo al instante y Abby subió su vaso de CafPow diciendo por encima de las demás voces:

—¡Por una diferencia de menos de 20 puntos!

—¡Amén! —respondieron todas las monjas al unísono, alzando sus vasos con coca cola.

—Lástima que no podrás venir al convento con nosotras, hasta la madre superiora preguntó por ti un día de estos. —le dijo poco después, una mujer negra, enorme y de apariencia amenazante por su robustez, aunque con una sonrisa muy bondadosa.

—¿Teme que me haya hecho otro tatuaje? —preguntó Abby, divertidamente resignada.

—No… quería que fueras también este año a hacer una presentación a los niños con deficiencias auditivas. —dijo la hermana Erika.

Todas sonrieron al ver como se le iluminaban los ojos a Abby, mientras sacaba su celular y empezaba a teclear en busca de su calendario hablando con su muy entusiasta rapidez:

—¡Genial! ¿A los niños del año pasado o…? No, imagino que debe ser a los de otro grado, o a los del mismo grado, pero de este año. Por lo que siempre serían nuevos niños. Creo que eso sería más justo a que hable con los niños a los que ya les hablé, ¿no creen? —Subió la mirada y las monjas sólo lograron asentirle. Abby sonrió aún más y se devolvió a su calendario electrónico—. Tendré que hablar con la madre superiora, por supuesto, pero creo que el día 13 del mes que viene, podré ir. Se supone que tendré la mañana para un juicio, pero sé que me pedirán pasar poco antes del almuerzo, por lo que tendré la mañana para ir a hacer la presentación… —miró con algo de preocupación a las hermanas— ¿De qué quieren que les hable? Hay tantos temas que en verdad me será difícil decidir, creo que… ¡Dios santo, ya es la hora!

Lo había sabido porque de su celular sonó una alarma. Abby se puso en pie en seguida, casi haciendo caer su silla. Mientras se ponía el abrigo (una chaqueta que corta) y, luego, el gran bolso, decía:

—Ya me tengo que ir al aeropuerto… No se preocupen, recordaré darles todos sus saludos, abrazos y besos pero eso no quita que al menos le hagan una cena en estos días, ¿verdad? Cena, para que yo pueda ir —Mientras hablaba, repartía besos y abrazos.

Finalmente, cogió su vaso de cafpow y la pizza a medio comer y salió rápidamente del restaurante italiano, mientras las hermanas la miraban negando divertidas.

**IV**

Los taconazos de las botas de Abby, junto a los sonidos metálicos de sus colgantes, se podían oír a varios metros a la redonda, gracias al piso del aeropuerto. La poseedora de los mismos le importaba muy poco que la gente se le quedara mirando por su peinado de dos trenzas altas, la falda de pliegues y aparentemente escocesa que andaba, junto a las botas negras y altas y varios de sus tatuajes a la vista, por la camisa de tirantes y la chaqueta que llegaban hasta sus costillas y de mangas cortas… a ella poco le interesaba porque buscaba con la mirada y, cuando vio unas manos moviéndose frenéticamente cerca del expendedor de maletas, la gran sonrisa no se hizo esperar. Pero esa vez, no gritó. Sus manos empezaron a "hablar" frenéticamente por ella.

Él le contestó también con las manos y, mientras se iban acercando, sus sonrisas sinceras y conversación frenética se fue intensificando. Era alto, de cabello negro alborotado, piel curtida y ojos verdes; cuerpo delgado pero con cierta musculatura, vestía unos pantalones caqui con un corte parecido al militar por las varios bolsillos que tenía y una camisa blanca con el logo de Greenpeace. Él fue el que decidió dejar de usar sus manos y hablar sin sonido para que le leyera los labios, mientras extendía los brazos esperando su abrazo, que claro que recibió con demasiada fuerza y alegría.

—¡Uy! ¡Menos fuerte que necesito respirar…! —bromeó, aunque él le devolvía el abrazo y hasta la levantó un instante con él.

—¡Aguanta, que por algo eres el hermano mayor! —le exclamó ella, antes de empezar a besarlo por todo el rostro.

Él se dejó hacer y, cuando ella lo soltó y le presentó el rostro con los ojos cerrados y una tenue sonrisa, le dio su acostumbrado beso en la frente y le abrazó la cabeza, llevándosela a su pecho por un instante.

Cuando se desunieron por fin ella dijo de repente, viendo a los lados…

—¿Y? ¿Dónde está?

—Sí, estoy bien en el viaje de casi un día… Y sí, después estar en Komodo por casi tres años, me da gusto verte. —Bromeaba él, abrazándola de lado y haciéndola caminar hacia donde había estado.

Ella simplemente rió y le dio un golpe algo fuerte en las costillas.

—Uy, yo también te extrañé.

—¡Déjame saborear que mi "Coco" ha vuelto a casa…! —Lo abrazó con fuerza, rodeándole la cintura y poniendo su cabeza en su pecho, cerrando los ojos sonriendo y dejándose guiar— No quiero repetirlo, ya sabes que te extrañé como loca…

—Sí, la loca de la cámara en los domingos, y la que me inundaba el email y comentaba mi blog con todo tipo de imágenes, fotos, videos. Por favor, diles… —le presentó a dos personas con el brazo: una mujer de piel negra pero ojos claros, baja y delgada, y un hombre alto muy fornido y pelirrojo (de piel muy sonrosada) que estaban a la par de una caja grande bajo con un toldo— Diles que eres sólo mi hermana pequeña y no una exnovia acosadora y loca.

—Hola, soy Abby Sciuto, su hermana pequeña… aunque algo acosadora y loca. —Abby les presentó la mano a los dos y sonrió más cuando ellos se la apretaban. Parecía querer empezar a hacerles un interrogatorio, cuando reparó en lo que tenían a la par. Soltó a su hermano y fue hacia ahí con ojos grandes y la boca levemente abierta—. ¿Están ahí?

—Siguen dormidos.

—¿Puedo verlos?

Él sonrió con ternura.

—Claro… pero no les quites los toldos, no queremos que haya pánico por aquí.

Abby estuvo en dos zancadas frente a las cajas, que en verdad eran dos jaulas que embargaban dos dragones de Komodo adultos y dormidos. Subrió con el toldo para poderlos ver a sus anchas. Abby sonrió, llena de ternura.

—¡Son preciosos! ¡Son más lindos aún en carne y hueso! —pasó los brazos en medio de la jaula, para acariciar una cola y un hocico. Miró a la derecha—. ¡Shila está más grande y Pepe en serio que se parece al Pepe original!

El mayor de los Sciuto miró a sus compañeros, sonriendo divertido:

—Sólo ella es capaz de verle parecido a un dragón de Komodo con un lagarto común de Luisiana…

**V**

Aunque lo que quedó del sábado no fue tan genial como ella quería, pues simplemente fueron a dejar a la pareja de dragones de Komodo al zoológico (donde iban a intentar aparearlos) y luego, su hermano cayó en la cama de invitados totalmente exhausto… el domingo estuvo mucho mejor.

Desayunaron poniéndose al día, hablando oralmente antes de comer, con las manos mientras masticaban… luego, mientras él insistía en tratar de ayudar un poco, Abby recogió algo su departamento, aunque tuvo que dejar de hacerlo cuando su hermano la molestó haciendo que iba a tirar una de las apenas 3 vasos de cafpow que le quedaban…

Mientras él hacía el almuerzo, ella leía algunos artículos que quería analizar como marco teórico de uno que tenía planeado hacer hacía semanas.

Después de comer, se sentaron frente a una computadora y hablando, riendo, bromeando y demás, los dos trabajaron un poco en el mismo. Puede que los Sciuto no se hayan especializado en lo mismo, pero se mantenían tan cercanos al trabajo académico del otro, que él bien que podía ayudarla con ese artículo… A la vez, abrazaba a Bert, el peluche que él le había dado para sus 16 años, y que ella no había soltado desde entonces, aunque fuera un regalo broma.

En resumen, que fue perfecto, porque era lo que ella quería: tener a su hermano en casa, como cuando los dos estaban en casa… Aunque, para que fuera aún más perfecto, dentro de la medida de lo posible, tendrían que salir de ella.

**VI**

Gibbs volvió a verla y sonrió antes de concentrarse de nuevo en lijar su querido bote.

—Hola, Abby.

—Hola Gibbs —dijo ella, bajando con cara de misterio los peldaños. Una botella de Bourbon en una mano, dos vasos en la otra.

Ella se acercó y puso lo que traía en la mesa de trabajo.

—¿Dos vasos? —preguntó Gibbs— ¿Entonces tendré que tomar del envase de los tornillos mientras tu hermano toma el otro…?

—¿¡Cómo lo haces! —exclamó él desde la arriba, en la entrada.

Gibbs lo volvió a ver y sonrió con suficiencia.

—Tu hermana no es lo que se dice muy buena disfrazando la emoción…

Él bajó rápidamente los peldaños y, sin temor alguno, le dio un gran abrazo a Gibbs.

—¿Lija o atornillador? —dijo el recién invadido en su casa por las fuerzas Sciuto.

—Lija —respondió el recién llegado.

Abby los miraba y sonreía, mientras les servía del Bourbon… ella tenía su último Cafpow para la velada.

**OoOoO**

Pues eso… ¿comentarios?


End file.
